


One, Two, Three

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: Maybe I’m not fine. And maybe twelve bottles isn’t enough.





	One, Two, Three

One bottle.

I don’t need it. 

Two bottles. 

I don’t need it. 

A couple pills. 

I don’t need. 

 

Dont make me think I need it. 

I’m fine. 

 

 

Three bottles. 

I don’t need it. 

Four bottles. 

I’m fine. 

Seven bottles. 

See, it’s fine. 

 

 

Im smiling. 

Because im fine. 

 

 

Ten bottles. 

I-I’m ok. 

Twelve bottles. 

Starks are made of iron. 

Fourteen bottles. 

I d-don’t need it. 

 

 

Maybe I need. 

Maybe I've always needed it. 

Maybe im not ok. 

Mayne starks aren’t made of iron. 

 

No. 

Im fine. 

Starks are made of iron. 

I will not melt because of some heat. 

I can take the fire. 

 

Seventeen bottles. 

I dunno. I think I’m ok. 

The room is spinning. 

Five handfuls of pills. 

I guess I’m not fine. 


End file.
